Omnitrix (Dimension 9)
The Omnitrix is one of Azmuth's creations, Used by Ben Tennyson. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a wristwatch. It's a green color scheme. The Omnitrix's core is revealed when the faceplate is slid back. Modes *'Active Mode (Green)': is The Omnitrix's default mode. Transformations last for an average of 30 minutes to 60 minutes.User can revert back to original form anytime they want. *'Recharge Mode (Red)': Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. When the user is in alien form and the Omnitrix is about to time out, the symbol will beep and flash red for a few seconds before covering its user in red light. If the user reverts by their own volition, they will revert straight away in a flash of green light instead. *'Scan Mode (Yellow)':Scan Mode is when the Omnitrix identifies DNA that is currently not in its database or was blocked. if the Omnitrix is far away from the unkown detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned.However, the scanning mode can be disabled for a long time by a sequence of transformations or voice command. *'Self-Destruct Mode (Orange)': In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command of the Last User. *'Randomize Mode (Mint)':The user selects 6 aliens and the time that they want to be the alien before moving to the next one.After the second lap the randomize mode is automatically turned off. *'Life-Form Mode (Cobalt)':Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often.Activated by a voice command *'Master control Mode (Emerald)':The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely.Activated by a sequence of transformations or command code. General *Just like the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups. *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. *Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of it’s transformations. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. *The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extensions *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. *The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only User can use it. It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to user *The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. 'Voice Commands' *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. *Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode.Makes the Omnitrix recognize User. 'Command Codes' *Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock. *Command Code 0000 Tennyson Benjamin Decouple Omnitrix Command . *Command Code 0010 Tennyson Benjamin Abort Self Destruct. *Command Code 0011 Tennyson Benjamin Deactivates Self-Destruct. *Command Code 0001 Tennyson Benjamin Activates Omnitrix Reset. *Command Code 0002 Tennyson Benjamin Deactivates Omnitrix Reset. *Command Code 1008 Tennyson Benjamin Create Randomize Team. *Command Code 0110 Tennyson Benjamin Disable Scan Mode. *Command Code 1009 Tennyson Benjamin Include Life-Form Lock. *Command Code 0005 Tennyson Benjamin Master Control Unlock(Only Azmuth's Voice). *Command code 0006 Tennyson Benjamin Master Control lock(Only Azmuth's Voice). 'Malfunctions' * If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. * When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone.This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Error Codes Error code 0200:Gender Unconformity. ' * if unknown DNA data is scanned which differs in gender from user data,then the user will be able to transform only into a member of this species of the same as scanned. 'Sequence Of Transformations * Disable Scan Mode:(Ditto-Feedback-Bungee Sponge-Germinator-Blazer-Freeze'n'Burn-Snowbrawl-BatteRam-Locomoto-Mercute). * Master Control Unlock:(XLR8-Blitzwolf-Brainstorm-Chamalien-Fur Fighter-IngiBug-Mimic-SteamHearth-NightGaunt-FlameCore). Aliens Category:Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices